Shina Dark
is a Japanese fantasy and comedy manga series written by Bunjūrō Nakayama and drawn by Yukari Higa. The manga originally started serialized in ASCII Media Works' seinen manga magazine Dengeki Teioh on January 26, 2006, and ran in that magazine until November 2006 when it went on hiatus until starting up again in ASCII Media Works' shōnen manga magazine Dengeki Daioh in April 2007. The manga ended serialization in Dengeki Daioh in the March 2009 issue. Four bound volumes were released by ASCII Media Works. A DVD containing four animated music video clips was bundled with the third manga volume, produced by the animation studio Shaft. Plot The series revolves around the legendary demon lord Exoda C. Claw who is revived when an eclipse forms the Exoda Ring and the demonic island Shina Dark rises once again. Kingdoms and villages from around the world send over a thousand sacrificial maidens to the island in an attempt to satisfy the demon lord's legendary lust and protect their lands from the unspeakable destruction he will bring. However, the legends are false; Exoda does not possess such lust, and is not interested in destroying the world. He's quite happy to live in peace and to go fishing on the weekends. The girls on the island are now unable to return to their homelands, as others see them as tainted brides of Satan. This presents many practical problems, from simply feeding the abandoned girls to giving their lives purpose. To this end, the demon lord enlists the help of two exiled princesses, Galett from the East Vansable Empire, and Christina from the Kingdom of Estgloria. The two princesses become the Green and Blue Moon Princesses, respectively, symbolic leaders of the new independent nation of Shina Dark, a nation created to give the abandoned girls a new life in a new country. Characters ; : :Exoda is the Demon Lord of Shina Dark, also called Satan. Legend says that he is a cruel and vicious beast that when revived, will take a thousand wives, and he will sleep with ten at a time and continuously attack towns and cities to take their women. These legends have been written while Exoda has been asleep and are completely false as in fact he has a laid back and calm personality, despite being very powerful. After waking up and finding that his island is populated with hundreds of women exiled from their homelands as offerings to him, he decides to declare Shina Dark as an independent nation and declare Galett and Christina as its symbolic leaders, who are thus nicknamed the "Twin Moon Princesses". ; : :Galett is the fourth princess of the wealthy and advanced Vansable Empire, sent to Shina Dark to become Exoda's concubine in order to protect the peace of her home empire. Exoda grants her the title of Green Moon Princess of Shina Dark, one of the Twin Moon Princesses who are symbolic leaders of the nation of Shina Dark. She is a strong sword fighter and has been instrumental in the creation of a militia to protect the townspeople on the island. She was raised to be a knight and follow the codes of chivalry by an adviser of her father's, who she calls Grandfather. She has somewhat of a hard time governing Shina Dark during the time when Christina is recovering. With recent occurrences on the island, she starts to hold affectionate feelings towards Exoda (Satan). She regards Christina as a friend as well as a rival towards love. ; : :Christina is the thirteenth princess of the dwindling Estgloria Kingdom. The ruling Queen of Estgloria has sent Christina to Shina Dark out of hate for Christina's mother. Christina receives the title of Blue Moon Princess, the second of the Twin Moon Princesses. While not strong or possessing any real power, Christina proves to be a skilled strategist, however, she has trouble seeing that herself and often feels useless. Christina also suffers health problems after being slowly poisoned over many years under the orders of the Queen. Touched by Exoda's (Satan) kind and caring words, she also develops affection towards him. She regards Galett as a friend as well as a rival towards love. Media Manga The manga series is being drawn by Yukari Higa and written by Bunjūrō Nakayama. The series originally began serialization in the magazine Dengeki Teioh, published by ASCII Media Works, on January 26, 2006, but due to discontinuation of Dengeki Teioh on November 26, 2006, the series was moved to Dengeki Daioh on April 21, 2007. The manga ended serialization in the March 2009 issue of Dengeki Daioh. Four bound volumes were published by ASCII Media Works under their Dengeki Comics imprint. The series is licensed in France by Taifu Comics. Music videos A DVD containing four animated music videos directed by Akiyuki Shinbō and animated by Shaft, was released with the limited edition of manga volume three on March 21, 2008. A digest of the videos was released in the February 2008 issue of Dengeki Daioh that was released on December 21, 2007. This digest was also posted on the Dengeki Comics official Shina Dark website. References External links *[http://dc.dengeki.com/shina_dark.html Dengeki Comics' website for Shina Dark] * Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Dengeki Daioh Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2006 Category:Shōnen manga ja:シャイナ・ダルク 〜黒き月の王と蒼碧の月の姫君〜 ru:Shina Dark zh:世外魔島～黑月之王與雙月公主～